Season 1 Missing Scenes
by WelshCanuck
Summary: A series of Missing scenes throughout Season 1...
1. Something Wicca This Way

**I wrote a bunch of things I thought were missing from various episodes during the 8yr series. For ease I will post them all under thier season, starting with season 1. Some of them may have two missing scenes in them, for example Something WiccaThis Way Comes, has one near the beginging then I jumped to the end.. I do hope you like them **

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

**Something Wicca This Ways Comes.. Missing Scene**

**

* * *

**

She lay there her whole body screaming out at her in pain. All she wanted to do was go home and figure out what was going on. She knew that sooner or later she would be going home, only not with the sister she wanted.

* * *

The phone rang in her purse as she sat nursing her second cup of coffee. The owner had sensed her mode and filled her cup up again for third time. 

"On me Prue."  
"Thanks Jo." She replied as her mind went back to the phone in her hand.  
"Hello." Her voice was all business though she knew it was probably one of her sisters.

She felt her heart start to race as the voice on the other end spoke to her. Her mind froze with each word not even sure what she should say. But she did get in there somewhere that her sister was going to be ok.

Gathering up her purse she waved at Jo, "Thanks for the coffee Jo, I gotta run, family emergency." It was the first time she had said that, but some how deep inside she knew it wouldn't be the last.

She parked her car, they said she was going to be alright but she needed to see for herself. Her mind filled more with worry as she neared the entrance. How did this happen?

* * *

Phoebe lay on the cold x-ray table thinking of what had happened. She had saved an innocent. Those two boys where her first. She smiled despite the pain she was feeling. 

She knew Prue was waiting outside for her and wasn't sure how yet to deal with that. Last nights reunion wasn't exactly filled with love and open arms.

She closed her eyes shutting out the pain as the nurse placed her arm in a sling.

"I don't..."  
"Wear it out of here, after that, your call." She said with a smile as she helped Phoebe down from the bed.  
"Thanx."  
"You're welcome. Here's the prescription from the Dr. I suggest you take them. it will help for the pain that I know you have." She gave Phoebe another quick smile before letting her to her own thoughts.

---

Prue's heart skipped a beat when she saw Phoebe walking through the doors from the ER. Her sisters arm in a sling, dirt on her clothes and face.

"Hey. You ok?"  
"Yeah fine." Phoebe replied not really sure how to even begin to open up to her sister. _If this were Piper I would be leaning into her right now as she held me in a warm hug._ She thought to herself.  
"Let's get you home." Prue turned and started out the hospital door with her baby sister slightly behind her. She didn't know what to do. Her mind went back to a time that her instincts knew exactly what to do. But now? Now she was confused as to where she stood with Phoebe.  
"I need this prescription filled. And I was hoping to stop by Quake to give Piper some support." Phoebe suggested hoping that Prue would go along with her.

Prue looked over the roof of her car at her baby sister. She could still hear the words in her head, _'Miss Halliwell this is Bay General Emergency. Your sister Phoebe is here. She was involved in a car accident.' _Unlocking the door, "Yeah we can go. I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

Phoebe lay on the top of her bed thinking of the days and nights events. She had felt the magic inside her reaching out to her sisters as they vanquished Jeremy. The feeling had nearly over whelmed her. 

She reached over and drew two of her pain killer pills from the small bottle on her nightstand. Popping them back in her mouth she swallowed a gulp of water. Tilting her head back against the headboard of her bed she wasn't even sure what now would happen between them. But she knew somewhere in that day Prue and her had made a mile in their relationship. And she knew now that they were witches that they would have to trust each other a bit more each day.

Prue stood quietly outside Phoebes door. Her hand had reached several times for the door handle before pulling back.

"She just wants a sister Prue. Nothing more, nothing less." Piper said from across the hall, before stepping closer. "Go see if she's ok. I mean she did fall off her bike and strain what a muscle or two. You need to go in there as much as she needs you to." Piper gave her a knowing smile before heading back to her own room. Hoping and yet at the same time knowing, that her sisters would now find a common ground.

Prue opened the door after a soft knock. "Hey Phoebs. You ok?"

Phoebe looked up, _'when was the last time Prue had called her Phoebs?' _she thought to herself. "I'm ok. A bit tired and my arm and shoulder hurt like hell."  
"Well you should have left that sling on." Prue replied as she took a hesitant step inside. Sitting on the edge of the bed she looked at everything in the room but her sister. But the pull she felt inside was too much for her, "Look Phoebe, I'm sorry about what happened. And I do believe you." she hesitated a moment before continuing, "About Roger."

Phoebe sat in stunned silence.

"I didn't mean to push you away."  
"Prue."  
"No. Look it's done and over ok. I know I was wrong and there isn't anything else to say in the matter."

Phoebe knew when to shut up but this wasn't one of them. "Prue I should never had gone up there. I knew what he was like. I'm sorry."

Prue reached out and wrapped her arms around Phoebe. "It wasn't your fault. It was his."  
Phoebe smiled at the hug despite the pain it was brining her.  
"You ok?" Prue pulled back almost feeling her sister flinch.  
"I am now." Phoebe replied not taking her eyes off Prue.  
"So what did happen anyway? I mean you never wipe out on your bike." Prue asked as she helped her sister ease back down under the covers.  
"Can I tell you tomorrow?"  
"Sure. I'm just glad you're ok. My heart was going a mile a minute when I got that call. Don't ever scare me like that again." She smiled down as she pulled the covers around her sister.  
"I won't. I love you."  
"Me too." Prue answered as she stood up and left the room.

She wasn't sure what they were gonna do now. But she knew that in someone's hand of cards it would bring her and her baby sister closer. Close to where they should have been all along: Sisters to sister.


	2. I Got you Under my Skin

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

* * *

Phoebe pulled herself up into the passenger seat of the van for the drive home with Piper. She wasn't even sure if she should say anything or leave well enough alone. After all she was almost another victim, and who knows what her powers would have given him: Javna

Piper pulled the seatbelt around her and cast a quick glance at her baby sister. How close had they really come to losing her to a quick old age? She noticed Phoebe said nothing as she fastened her own seatbelt, and knew her sister wewell enough that this was something best left till they got home.

"I'm sorry." It was all Phoebe said as Piper looked over her arm at her sister.

There was something there. Fear? She pressed her foot gently on the brake and shifted the van into park. Releasing her seatbelt she reached over and pulled Phoebe close to her, "Its ok sweetie it wasn't your fault."

Phoebe felt her fears of what nearly happened reach the surface. She tried to keep them inside, but now as Piper held her, it all came out.

"Let it out Phoebs." It was as if Piper could read her mind. And Piper just held her tight as she cried out in fear.

Phoebe eventually pulled back and wiped away her tears, "I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't be sweetie. Your ok now?"

"Yeah. Thanx to you and Prue." Phoebe glided back into her own seat as Piper looked over at her. Phoebe felt the hand take hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Finishing the drive home, Piper placed the van in park after pulling into the driveway of the Manor. She watched almost helplessly as Phoebe got out with her shoulders down and clearly upset.

"Phoebe?" Piper called out, but here sister didn't stop. Letting out a deep breath she turned as Prue pulled in a few minutes after her.

Prue closed her car door and saw Piper standing waiting for her in the cold evening air. "What's wrong?" she asked as she made her way towards her middle sister.

"You have to ask?" Piper replied almost annoyed at Prue's ignorance.

"No." Prue already knew why Piper was standing there waiting for her, "Where is she?"

"Inside. I would say her room if I had to guess." Piper looked at Prue who turned towards the manor.

--- ----

Phoebe pulled her quilt around her tight as she clutched onto the teddy bear her mother had given her when she was born. There was a smell about it that reminded her, or at least made her feel close to her mother, whenever she was upset.

She thought back to how close she had come to being Javna's next victim. If not for her sisters, once again saving her, she would be old and gray right now.

Prue didn't even knock as she eased the door to her sister room open. How long had it been a month, two? Her baby sister had come home and opened a world up to the three of them; A world of darkness and evil. She just hoped that Phoebe almost having her life's essence drained from her was coincidence, and had nothing to do with the fact she was one of the most powerful witches around.

Making her way over to the bed she eased in behind her Phoebe and wrapped her arms around her. She held no resistance to her sisters hold, as once again the tears poured from her eyes.

Prue lost track of the time as she held her sister, but she didn't really care. She just wanted to be there for her as she had in the past. Taking into account that she was the only mother Phoebe ever really knew. "Its ok sweetie I got you now." Prue cooed as she held on to her sister, brushing back the hair from her face.

"I was so scared." Phoebe finally got out. "I wasn't sure if you would come or not."

"I would always come for you sweetie, no matter what." Prue letting her sister know the truth in that one instance. Her love having no bounds, no matter what they fought about.

Piper stood at the doorway seeing her two sisters together. She wasn't sure how it happened but she knew, at some point they had made a small bond, and to her that was a million miles.

Phoebe opened her eyes slightly and met the ice blue gaze of her older sister, it was the same gaze she had when Phoebe would climb into Prue's bed at the age of four scared of something in the night. The love and worry never far behind.

Phoebe never said anything as she snuggled closer to her big sister. Letting the love guide her to safety and the arm around her protect her as they had in years past.


	3. Dead Man Dating

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction. **

**The Lyrics to Sand and Water are the property of Beth Neilsen Chapman**

**Dead Man Dating**

* * *

Piper made her way down the stairs quietly not wanting to wake her sisters, though she started her usual routine as she knew Prue would be down soon for her coffee. It was hard to believe that just last night the Manor was full of people for Prue's birthday, and Prue was happy about it. She couldn't remember the last time Prue was happy about her birthday. But as she then looked back she knew why Prue was happy about it. Mark. He had told Prue how precious they were and she took it to heart. She smiled when she recalled too, that Phoebe had even got her sister a present. "A first I think." She said to no one as she placed the coffee craft into the coffee maker. 

"Morning Piper."

"Prue. You're up early."

"Yeah I had a few things to take care of at work."

"You are not going into work, you promised Phoebe a day shopping as I recall."

"I know, but I want to get this done with. We have an auction in a few days."

"Prue." Piper looked over at her big sister.

Prue caught the look Piper was sending her and she realized the unsaid words. "I'll be fast. I'll be home before she wakes up."

"Prue."

"Ok, ok. I won't go." She held up her hands in defence.

"Where aren't you going?" Phoebe walked in the kitchen rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey Phoebs. No where I am spending the day with you remember. Part of my birthday present. You buying everything." Prue smiled at her little sister before she pulled her to her lap. "Which I am looking forward to. A first. You buying instead of me."

"Yeah well. Let's just say Mr. _'You saved my life.'_ Was very grateful for me saving his life." She laughed as she placed kiss on Prue's check before getting up and getting her cereal.

* * *

Piper made her way quietly along the path she had taken already a few times. She still wished for something she would never find. A lifetime before to meet him. 

She crossed her feet and guided herself down to a sitting position in front of his grave stone.

_All alone I didn't like the feeling.  
All alone I sat and cried.  
All alone I had to find some meaning,  
In the center of the pain I felt inside._

_All alone I came into this world.  
All alone I will someday die.  
Solid stone is just sand and water, baby;  
Sand and water, and a million years gone by_.

"I wish I knew you before you died. I can see us cooking up a storm in any kitchen together."

She opened up the book that was in her hands. "Camoo. I thought I would read a bit to you. Though you probably already know how it ends. You said you were going to ask him."

_I will see you in the light of a thousand suns.  
I will hear you in the sound of the waves.  
I will know you when I come, as we all will come,  
Through the doors beyond the grave_.

"I miss you Mark. I only just met you and I feel the loss in my heart." Piper felt the tear sliding down her face but made no move to wipe it away.

_All alone I heal this heart of sorrow.  
All alone I raise this child.  
Flesh and bone, he's just bursting towards tomorrow,  
And his laughter fills my world and wears your smile_.

"I remember your smile and the sound of your voice. The only other person I have felt this close to was my mum. And she left me too soon too."

_I will see you in the light of a thousand suns.  
I will hear you in the sound of the waves.  
I will know you when I come, as we all will come,  
Through the doors beyond the grave._

"I wish I could have saved you from the early death. I think there was a reason we met when we did. And maybe we will see each other some day. But until then I will walk alone knowing you are beside me silently."

_All alone I came into this world.  
All alone I will someday die.  
Solid stone is just sand and water, baby.  
Sand and water and a million years gone by._

Piper stood up, kissing her hadn she placed it gently on the cold stone before her, "Until we met again Mark." She held her hand on the tombstone a bit longer before walking away. It was then she finally wiped away the tears she shed for a man she barely knew, but a man she could have easily loved.

* * *

"Where is she?" 

"She is fine Phoebe would you just relax." Prue pulled her sister to her as she sat on the couch.

"She is never late. And she isn't answering her cell."

"She is fine." Prue tried to calm down her baby sister.

Piper walked up the steps and into the Victorian Manor she shared with her sisters.

"Where have you been?" Phoebe jumped at her sister as soon as she saw her, but when she really saw her she wish she hadn't, "Oh honey." Phoebe drew Piper into her arms knowing why she was upset.

Prue looked up and saw the tear stained face of her younger sister. Getting up she went to Piper and joined in the hug. She would never be able to understand the hurt her sister was going through, but she had an idea.

"He will always be with you Piper." She spoke softly as the three of them remained where they were. Thinking of the man who they would never get to know, but knew he was meant to know them.


	4. Dead Man Dating  The Box

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

**Dead Man Dating - The Box**

* * *

She looked over at the box sitting on her dresser not really sure what to even imagine was inside. For as long as she could remember her baby sister always gave her a card three days late. Why now, all of a sudden did she get a gift? 

She looked back at the party her sister had thrown for her that night. She hadn't expected it at all. Usually Phoebe would let it slip out that Piper is having a party for her. But even this time her youngest sister kept the secret. Had Phoebe really changed all that time she was in NYC?

Through the night she had glanced every now and then at the gift-wrapped box and then over to her sister. She always loved watching both her sisters having a good time. To her it meant they were happy. And there was nothing more important to Prue Halliwell then to see her younger sisters happy.

She had moved and picked up the box and now sat on her bed with it. She wasn't even sure why she waited to open it by itself. Maybe it was her uncertainty of what Phoebe had gotten her.

She carefully pushed the ribbon from the yellow paper before gently lifting the edge as to not tear it. Pushing back the paper, she slid the box out from one end. Lifting up the tape securing the lid she opened it up to find tissue paper.

"Probably another box in her somewhere and whatever she got me is inside a million boxes." Prue said to herself. But she saw the small envelope resting ever so gently on the top of the tissue with her name neatly written out.

_Prue._

_I can not count the times we fought growing up. I look back and think now they were just silly things. Things that as sisters we shouldn't have been fighting over._

_I came back from NYC not really sure what I had in store for me. For us. All I wanted when I was there was you and Piper. I missed you more then I think either of us is ready to sit down and talk about. But I know one day it will come._

_I remember one day I was sooo mad at you and in turn my actions caused you to be even madder at me. I can't even remember now what started it off. But I knew that my actions hurt you more then anything I probably ever did. And even at the age of seven I knew that._

_What is inside this box I am hoping will make up for the years we tried to kill each other. But mostly for that one mistake I made out of anger._

_I love you Prue with everything in my heart. You are and always will be my Sister, my friend, and mostly my Mother._

_Love Phoebe_

Prue had to brush away the tears that ran down her face. She placed the card down on her bed now wondering more then ever what was inside the box.

She brushed the tissue aside to find a travel coffee mug.

"I know how much you like you coffee."

Prue looked up to see Phoebe leaning against her doorframe.

Prue reached in and along the side of the mug was a collage of photos of the three of them over the years.

Prue placed the box down on her bed and stood up and gave Phoebe a hug, "I love it. Thank you."

Phoebe hugged her sister back but pulled back slightly, knowing what would come next. "There's more."

Prue looked back at the box wondering what else would fit inside it. But she made her way back to the box and once again moved her hand gently through the tissue paper.

As she pushed the tissue aside she felt her heart flutter as her one hand went instinctively to her mouth, covering up the gasp she knew came out.

She lifted the doll gently from the box and brushed back her black hair.

"I found her after Grams threw her out."

Prue turned and looked up at Phoebe with tears in her eyes.

"I knew that Mum had given her to you. I think that is why I broke her. I knew that was the one things you treasured most."

"But…"

"I saw Grams putting her outside one night. I felt bad after I broke it. You know me. Never could stay mad at one of you two."

"You've kept her all this time?" Prue asked wondering the amazement of her sister heart.

"Yeah. I was hoping to get her fixed, but hey I was seven. Where was I gonna get the money to fix her? I eventually forgot I even had her till I came home. I was going through some stuff and found her. That was when I got the job to help pay to get her fix."

Prue looked down at the doll her mother had given her for her 5th birthday.

"Mum gave her to me just before you were born. She figured I needed a baby of my own as well." Prue laughed between her tears, "I even named her. I was so happy I ran down and saw Grams and showed her. She asked if she had a name. I remember thinking for a bit before looking down and saying, Paula." Prue paused a moment, "I can still hear her voice. '_Another P.'_ as she looked up at Mum who had just walked in the kitchen."

Phoebe wasn't sure if she should stay where she was standing or move towards her sister. But inside she knew what she needed to do. She moved and sat next to her big sister. Wrapping her arms around her neck, "Happy Birthday Prue."

"Thank you Phoebe."

The two of them sat a moment in silence as Prue held on to the doll she cherished as a child and felt the loving arm of her baby sister around her waist.

Phoebe finally broke the silence, "So. Does that make up for all those years of a card three days late?" she asked though she knew the answer already.

"More then makes up for them sweetie. In fact I think you have a credit." Prue smiled, as she once again engulfed her sister in a hug. Letting her know of the love she felt.


	5. Dream Sorcerer

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction. **

**Dream Sorcerer - Scared**

* * *

Phoebe felt Pipers arm around her waist as they followed right behind Prue's bed. She was being moved out of the ER and into her own room. She was out of danger and to Phoebe that was all that mattered.

Watching as they settled the oldest in her room, Phoebe and Piper each took up sides on either side of her.

"You guys go home. I'm fine."

"No way. He almost got you Prue and you can't deny that." Piper told her sister as she sat down in the chair beside Prue.

Prue looked over at Piper and knew she was right. But she also had to be strong. It was who she was. "Piper I'm ok now. He's gone."

"You're still hurt."

Prue couldn't argue that. She had a one on one with a utility pole and lost. Every part of her ached in some way, but she didn't want to worry her sisters. Sisters. She turned and looked at Phoebe who sat quietly beside her with her hand playing with the hair at the top of her head. "Phoebs?"

"Yeah."

Prue held her sisters' eyes to her. Even though the distance between had decreased over the last year, she could still read into her heart.

"I'm ok sweetie." Prue moved her hand and squeezed Phoebes hand to give her that extra reassurance.

"I know." Phoebe lied as she squeezed Prue's hand. But as she looked in her sisters' eyes she knew Prue knew what she was really thinking.

"Go home you two. I'm fine. I just need some rest."

Piper looked at Prue a moment before leaning over and placing a kiss on the top of her heard. "I love you."

"Me too." Prue replied

Phoebe hesitated a moment for fear of hurting her sister, before Prue reached up and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm ok." she whispered to Phoebe as she held on to her baby sister.

"I love you." Phoebe said before letting go and feeling Pipers hand reaching for hers, guiding her from the hospital room.

It wasn't long before Prue gave into the drugs in her system and let sleep take over the healing of her body.

--- ----

Piper looked over at her younger sister on the drive home. She knew Prue would be ok but as she looked at Phoebe she knew her younger sister wasn't convinced, and she wasn't hiding it very well either.

Pulling the Jeep in to the driveway Piper watched as Phoebe quickly excited the vehicle and went straight up the stairs into the Manor. Turning off the ignition Piper took a deep sigh and started towards the old Victorian, after her sister.

Piper made her way towards the back of the Manor to her safe haven; the kitchen. Setting the kettle on the element she turned and prepared the two mugs.

As the kettle boiled she turned off the element and lifted the kettle off the flame. Adding the water and stirring the mugs she placed each mug on a tray before heading up stairs.

Gently knocking on her sisters' door she pushed it open only to find it empty. Pulling the door too, she made her way easy across the hall almost knowing by instinct where her baby sister was.

Pushing the door open she saw Phoebe curled up in a ball clutching her teddy bear. But as Piper got closer she recognized it as not Phoebes, but Prue's bear in her arms.

The tear stained faced wasn't something that Piper missed as she set the tray on the bedside table before reaching over and taking her sister in her arms.

Piper didn't need to say anything. She knew what her sister was thinking. She just held on to her and slowly rubbed her back as her sister cried in her arms, her greatest fear nearly coming to life.

"I was so scarred." Phoebe finally managed to get out between her sobs.

"I know. So was I." Was all Piper could say, "She's ok though sweetie. Just a few days rest the doctor said."

"I just got back. We were starting to get along like real sisters." Phoebe sniffed back another wave of emotions. "I don't know what I would do if I lost her…..or you."

Piper didn't say anything. Phoebe was speaking of her own fears as well. She can still hear the words in the phone as the hospital informed her of what happened. Panic gripped her heart with fear.

After what seemed like hours Phoebe brushed away the tears on her face and sat up. She leaned against the headboard and Piper. "Lets take all those flowers downstairs to her tomorrow."

"Good idea. And right now I think we need to reverse that spell."

"Better idea." Phoebe smiled.

The two younger Halliwell's leaned to each other sipping their hot chocolate each in their own thoughts of the big sister they loved with everything they had.


	6. The 4th Sister

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

**4th Sister**

Ok aint my best. I'm not really sure what i was going for. Here but you guys always seem better judge of that then I. so.. judge away

**

* * *

**

Phoebe stood at her sisters' doorway holding her arm as Avita rushed past her.

Running down the stairs Avita quickly ran for the front door. She hesitated a moment thinking that would be the way Prue would come in. She stopped suddenly and ran to the back of the Manor and ran out the side at the solarium, almost knocking Prue over as she ran past her.

Prue quickly got her balance after being pushed up against the wall. But when she turned and saw who it was running she felt a fear grip her heart. She ran the rest of the way to the Manor and practically through the back door open.

"**_PHOEBE!_**"  
"She took off upstairs a minute ago Prue." Leo answered the oldest sister as he saw sense of panic in her face.

Prue dropped her purse and ran up the stairs.

"Phoebe?!"  
"Prue?" the voice was soft and sounded hurt.

Prue topped the stairs and rounded the corner to see her sister sitting on the wooden floor leaning against the wall holding her arm tight to her chest.

"Phoebe what happened?"

Phoebe didn't say anything she felt the damn burst as the tears of pain cascaded down her face. At first it was more shock that Avita had thrown the fireball at her. But now as the shock was starting to wear off she felt the intense pain the burn was causing.

"Phoebe?" Prue was getting worried but still didn't know what had happened. But when she took hold of Phoebes arm and gently moved it Prue went into full mother mode. "Oh God. _**LEO!**_ "

Leo hadn't been that far behind Prue when she had run up the stairs, so when she called for him he was just coming around the corner, "Prue? What happened?" he saw the tears on Phoebes face as the two sat on the floor.  
"Get me a cold wet cloth. Hurry."

Phoebe felt Prue's arm snake around her, just holding her like she would when they were younger. Whenever she was hurt Prue was always the first one to her letting her know it would be ok. _'Ssshhh, ok now, I got you. You're going to be ok sweetie.'_ The words echoed through her memory. Now here they were years later and even after everything that was going on still between them. Prue was still the one holding her, talking to her softly till the pain subsided.

Prue took the cloth from Leo and gently placed it on Phoebes arm. "That better?"  
"A bit, yeah." Phoebe answered quietly. But now she would have to explain to Prue what happened.  
"Come on, up you get. Let's go down stairs and get some ice on that." Prue held her arm around Phoebe's waist and helped her up as she guided her towards the stairs.

Resting her head on Prue's shoulder she let her sister lead her to the kitchen.

--- ----

Piper ran up the steps to the Manor and walked in the front door just as Prue and Phoebe were stepping on the landing. Seeing Phoebe with her head on Prue's shoulder she knew something was wrong. But she could also see the dried tear tracks on Phoebes face and the cloth on her arm. She first thought demon, but Prue seemed to calm for a demon attack.

"What Happened?" she quickly asked as she followed after her sisters to the kitchen.

"Just a little accident." Prue replied as she looked at Piper letting her know that now was not the time to discuss it.

Piper saw in both her sisters a slight change. It was like when they were younger and Phoebe got hurt. The love from Prue was always there. Even when Phoebe went to NYC and Prue was mad at her. But Piper saw now as she did then. Prue's love for both of them was forever.


	7. The Wendigo

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction. **

**Wendigo**

* * *

Phoebe helped Piper over to Prue's car as Prue made her way towards Andy. It was one thing that the three of them where there, which would raise questions with the old friend, but another as to why Piper was there nude.

"Andy just take it easy."

"Prue where is she? She tried to kill me." Andy pushed himself from the ground and stood while leaning on Prue.

"I know. She's gone. I shot her with a flare gun." Prue held on to her dear friend, thankful he was both ok and had not seen her magic.

"You?" he looked down at his once girlfriend stunned.

"Yeah, long story. I'll tell you later ok. I have to get home, Piper isn't feeling to hot right now, and I left Phoebe at home with her. And knowing Phoebe she will get it too if she hangs around Piper to long"

Andy knew that Piper wasn't well, he had seen her earlier that day. "Just like the old days. Call me?"

"You know I will." Prue leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek before turning to her car.

Piper was sitting on Phoebes lap when Prue slid into the driver's seat of her Miata. "You ok?" she ran her hand through Pipers hair and held it a moment on her sisters cheek.

"Yeah just cold right now. Can we get home so I can get some clothes on?" Piper asked as she pulled Phoebe's coat around her tighter.

"Sure honey." Prue smiled thankful her sister was ok. Placing the key in the ignition she shifted into gear and started home. But even as she drove home she could feel something in the car; Both her sisters were unusually quiet.

Pulling into the driveway Phoebe opened the door as Piper got out of the car and off her lap. Pulling her sisters coat tight around her to ward off the cold, she made her way quickly up the steps to the front door. Stepping into the warmth of the Manor.

Prue and Phoebe ran up behind Piper wanting to get out of the cool autumn air. Though both Prue and Piper noticed Phoebe kept going. Right up the stairs and hearing the door close they knew where she went.

"I'll go run you a hot bath honey." Prue said as she rubbed her hand quickly over Pipers back to hopefully get some warmth in her. Making her way up stairs she made a mental note to go see Phoebe when Piper was in the bath warming up.

Piper walked into the bathroom and set her robe on the hook and laid her pj's out on the counter. Easing out of Phoebes coat, she then slide into the warmth of the water and bubbles.

"Oh Prue. You are the best."

"I know." Prue answered with a smile. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm just cold. It was weird tough, it was like I was watching myself in a movie. Oh I am soooo sorry for everything I said to you." As she realized the words she had seen herself speaking in that movie.

"Its ok Piper I know you didn't mean it. And I know Phoebe thinks the same."

"She ok?" Piper felt the distance her sister had placed between them all in the car and as soon as they came to the house.

"Yeah, in fact I'm going to go see what's up with her. You need anything you call ok?"

"Yeah. Thanx again for this."

"You are welcome my sweet girl." Prue placed a kiss on the top of Piper head before walking across the hall.

Prue had spent ten-fifteen minutes talking to Piper. She had wanted to make sure she was really ok, but she also wanted to gather her thoughts around Phoebe.

Knocking gently no the door before she eased it open as she had always done, not waiting for a reply. "Phoebs. You ok honey?"

Prue got no answer as she made her way over to her sister. She was just sitting on the far side of her bed looking out the window. Her lights were off, Prue guessing so she could see the stars better. She remembered telling Phoebe stories when they were little that when she wanted to be close to their mum she should look up at the stars. For it was there she was watching them.

Prue sat down beside her sister but was yet to say anything when Phoebe spoke first, "I could have killed her."

"Phoebe."

"No. I couldn't choose. I just reacted. One was closer so I pulled the trigger. I could have killed her. If she hadn't froze it. Then…" Phoebe couldn't finish the sentence as Prue wrapped her arms around her guilt ridden sister.

Prue wasn't sure what to even say. She wasn't sure how she would have reacted if it had been her holding the flare gun. "Honey you can't think like that."

"Why not? I shot a flare gun at my own sister Prue! I couldn't even imagine…." The tears and sobs came more freely as Phoebe thought of the possible result.

"Oh Honey." Prue held her sister tight almost knowing her pain.

Piper stepped from the tub and dried herself off before putting on her pj's. She felt a 100percent better already, as she then pulled her robe on around her. She exited the bathroom and heard the muffled cries coming from Phoebes room. Walking in, she saw as Prue tried to comfort the baby sister they both loved dearly.

"Phoebs? Honey what's wrong?" Piper sat on the other side of Phoebe running her hand over her back and looking over at Prue.

"I'm sorry."

"Honey why? You didn't do anything." Piper took Phoebes chin in her hand and turned her head so she was looking at her. "Honey. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I..I nearly killed you."

"Oh sweetie. You saved me and had the courage to fire that flare gun when you didn't know which Wendigo was me. I could never have taken that risk. And in the end we would all be either dead or barring fangs each night of a full moon."

Phoebe wasn't sure what to think any more. She had shot a flare at her sister.

Piper almost sensed her sisters' thoughts as she held her tighter at the same time laying her down on the bed. "It isn't your fault honey. I love you." She ran her hand along the side of Phoebes head hoping anything would help her sisters' mood.

Prue curled around both sisters wanting to be there for them.

"I'm sorry Piper." Phoebe's voice was soft and full of sleep as she tightened her grip around Pipers arms, "I love you."

Piper looked up at Prue for an answer "I don't know Piper. She just needs some time. I am just glad you are ok." Prue leaned down and joined the group hug as she placed a kiss on her sisters' head.

The three slept peacefully together, the older ones holding on to the younger one, Prue to Piper and Piper to Phoebe. But some how during the night both Prue and Piper ended up with Phoebe in the middle holding her tight. Their love for one another reaching out and holding their bond as sisters. Forever.


	8. From Fear to Eternity

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction. **

**Fear to eternity - Missing scene **

Have you ever wondered what happened from the time Prue sent the Barbas back to hell the first time, and when Prue and Phoebe returned to the Manor...dry hair and all... Well this is my take on what **_might _**have ended up on the cutting room floor.

* * *

The bounds were broken, the demon gone. She gripped her sister so tight she was afraid she would break her.

"Oh my God, I was so scared." Phoebe felt the tears brimming her eyes  
"I know. I'm just glad you're safe." Prue placed her hand at Phoebes head holding her close. Feeling how scared her little sister was.  
"I don't know what would happen if I ever lost you. I love you."  
"I love you." Prue didn't even hesitate as she held on to Phoebe tighter.

They pulled apart slightly as Prue looked into her eyes.

"You ok now?"  
"Just don't let me go." Phoebe said as she rested her head on Prue's shoulder.

It was then Prue noticed it.

"Phoebes. He nearly got you didn't he?" she asked gently running her hand through the thick white in Phoebes hair.  
"I was so scared. I always thought it was elevators, but when I looked deep down." She felt new tears starting down her face. Prue and her had their differences, always did and probably always would, but she had never been so scared in her life. It was then Phoebe remembered something. "You. You said I love you." She smiled up at her sister.  
"Yeah, and I am sorry I never said it before." Prue realized the mistakes she had made over the years and not just Phoebe, but Piper as well.

Prue held Phoebe tight as she felt her sister almost shake in her arms. "Oh Phoebs. I got you, I'm not going anywhere."

Phoebe didn't let go, she couldn't, she was too scared as to what she nearly lost. Her friend, her sister, her mother. She never realized till then what her life would be like of losing a sister, any sister. And it was then she realized the shaking. Not from her fears, but from Prue. "You're cold."  
"No I'm ok. Let's just get home shall we? Piper will be worried sick." Prue replied trying to take the worry off of her.

"No Prue, take this" Phoebe pulled off her jacket, "It's the middle of winter and you just went for a swim in a pool. You're cold, now take my jacket." Phoebe pulled it around Prue before she could protest again.

Phoebe wrapped her arms around Prue as they made their way back towards Prue's car. Each one hanging on to the other, in any way they could.

Prue placed the key in the ignition and started the car. But as she geared into first she looked over at her sister. She could still see the signs of fear on her face, fear of losing a loved one: A sister. Her. "Hey, what say you and I go somewhere first?" Prue asked, she had a plan in mind and hoped her sister would just say yes.

Phoebe looked over at Prue and took her hand in hers. "Ok." Not really sure what her sister had in mind.

--- ----

The night moon barely lit the sky as the clouds started to roll in, covering the main part of the moon. But still, there was enough light to let you see where you were going, if you knew the way. A way Prue knew all too well.

Phoebe reached out for her sisters' hand and took comfort in the warmth that was there. She knew where Prue was taking her, she was just too afraid to speak out to her oldest sister.

The two of them sat in front of the gravesite for what like seemed hours. Neither one saying a word. Phoebe leaned back against Prue and Prue held her arms around her sister. It was something that was just meant to be. She could feel the love from Phoebe and her mother all at the same time.

"She came to me." Prue started, though still starring at the cement tombstone, "Mum came to me in the water." She started now and she wasn't sure when to stop. "She said to let you and Piper into my heart. That love was the key."

Phoebe sat quiet a moment, "It always is. Isn't that what you always taught us. Love is the answer to everything."  
"I never said that." Prue replied to the darkens.  
"No, but you implied it. I always knew that was what you meant." Phoebe snuggled deeper into her sisters' embrace, never taking her eyes off the tombstone before her.

Prue held her gaze to the remembrance of her mother before her as she started to speak almost at random. Words came from her mouth but she wasn't even real aware she was talking. But then on some level she did.

"I remember when you were born. Grams pushed Piper and I out of Mums room. But I knew something was going on. I knew you were coming, and when I heard that first cry I ran into the room thinking something was wrong. Imagine my surprise when you were sitting there all curled up in your blanket in Mums arms." Prue wiped away a tear that was starting to fall from her eyes. "I ran to the bed and Mum just smiled at me. She patted the bed as I climbed up and looked down at you. You were so tiny I was afraid I would break you.

Phoebe laughed, "You never did, no matter how hard you tried."  
"I didn't mean your spirit Phoebs, I meant you. Ever since the day you were born and you were so small, I felt a need to protect you, to stick up for you. I loved you more then I ever thought I could love again, but I never let it show. After Mum died I was to afraid to truly let you into my heart. Both of you."

Phoebe wasn't sure what to even say. She knew she should but no words came to her. So instead she turned around in her sisters' arms and held her. Held her, as she never had before.

"You're still shaking." Phoebe said as she rubbed her hands up and down Prues arms.  
"I'm ok. Your jacket is keeping me warm." Was all Prue said as she looked into her sisters' eyes. Even then she could see the love and compassion. Love and compassion that she had pushed aside and left over the years.

How long they stayed no one really knows. Only that they re-connected on a sister level and in the end that was all that really mattered. Two sisters finding their way through what should never have been lost.

--- ----

Making their way up the stairs to the Manor Prue placed her hand on Phoebes arm. "Phoebs."

Phoebe looked back at her sister, Prue held the jacket tight around her to fight off any cold that was whisking in the wind.

Prue wasn't sure how to treat her sister, not like when she was a baby, but she went on instinct pulling her into a hug. "I love you. Always have and always will." She said as she held in to Phoebe tight.

Phoebe wasn't even sure where to begin as she held her sister tight. "I love you too Prue." She replied with her head buried on Prue's shoulder and in her hair, "Now let say we go inside and tell Piper what happened before she really starts to freak out." Phoebe pulled back with a smile as her and Prue entered the Manor holding hands.


	9. Is there a Woogey in the House

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction. **

**There's a Woogey in the Manor…MS**

OK this is the deal from a friend at my board. It Started as my wittel idea, and got into a two biter.. Then I watched the Ep. And said. Hey.. HANG ON.. What about.. well you'll read it.. enjoy

* * *

Prue watched as Phoebe walked away from her and Piper. Something was definitely up. "Piper?"

"Don't ask me. I was to busy being attacked." Piper leaned into the arm that was placed around her.

Prue had sensed Pipers feelings. "You ok?" she had asked, as she placed an arm over Pipers shoulders drawing her sister towards her.

"I didn't even get a chance to freeze him Prue. It's like he knew what I was going to do."

Prue had held her eyes towards where Phoebe had gone as the two them found there way sitting on the couch. Piper leaning against Prue. "What if he had been a demon Prue? He would have killed me for sure."

"Piper.."

"No Prue. If it hadn't been for Phoebe he would have killed me. He almost had that cutting fork."

Prue knew her sister was scared, hell she was. Phoebe was acting weird, and an innocent man attacked Piper. Now all she had to do was figure it out as to why.

Prue held on to her sister, knowing the scare she had. Knowing her own fears when she heard Andy telling her Piper had been attacked by the gas man.

"God Prue I was so scared. It happened so fast. I mean who would have thought, the gasman…"

"Piper its ok. You're safe now. That is all that matters."

"No it s not. What about Phoebe? That bat just appeared in her hand Prue."

Prue had heard this before it seemed. Phoebes power growing at random. Maybe her sister had been in the book but as she walked away Prue thought something else was at work.

* * *

Prue's mind raced as she ran down the stairs from the attic with Piper. Her baby sister had just tried to kill her. Just like the gasman had with Piper. But somehow this felt different. Phoebe had purposely thrown Piper from the attic and went for her. Was there some underlined reason her sister wanted her dead. Was it after all the years they had been fighting. Piper's words broke through her haze. They had to find out what was going on with their sister. It was the only way to save her.

* * *

Prue felt her heart rush as she made her way up a few steps. She had placed an arm around Phoebe and relished in the fact her sister leaned back against her. After a few minutes she tucked her arm around Phoebes waist and pulled her to her feet. The three of them making there way to the living room and on to the couch. Instantly Phoebe snuggled next to Prue.

"I'm sorry." Phoebe finally said weakly.

"Wasn't your fault sweetie." Piper assured her sister

"Maybe not. But he fed on something. Why I attacked you both." Phoebe closed her eyes at the memory. "I couldn't do it. Even in the attic before you threw me Prue. I had pushed him aside. I couldn't hurt you no matter what."

She was exhausted as she leaned against her sister. She felt Pipers hand on her, letting her know everything was ok and that she would be ok.

She had felt the evil inside her trying everything to take control. And she knew just how close it had come. How close it had come to destroying her family.

Later that night she lay awake in bed knowing that Prue was beside her. Knowing that her sister was doing everything she could to protect her.

"Go back to sleep honey. I'm not going anywhere." Prue felt the need to be near her Phoebe after everything she had been through. She had read in the book that possession was a draining experience, even for the most powerful witch.

--- ----

The next Morning Phoebe woke alone. She grabbed her robe and made her way down the stairs she had known so well. "Prue..Piper?"

"Kitchen Phoebs." Prue's voice returned her sisters question as she stepped inside, and she soon found herself with her arms around Phoebe as she sat on her lap. "How are you?"

"Tired. Wiped out."

"Teach you to get possessed….." Prue lightened up the conversation. At the same time gripping her arms around her sister.

Phoebe leaned back in Prue's arms. She wasn't ready yet to deal with what she had done. But she knew in time she would deal with it. But she wouldn't be alone. Her sisters would be there for her.

"God I am sorry Prue. I nearly killed you."

"And you saved Piper. What was up with that." Prue ran her fingers through Phoebes hair to calm her.

"No, I tried to kill her too. He knew just how to take me. He used our past fights to get me to kill you in that attic. But I fought him. Even though he had wanted to kill you and even Piper. I wouldn't let him. My love for you two was too strong for him."

Prue held on to Phoebe knowing some of the pain she was feeling. "It's ok sweetie. In the end as you say, you were too strong for him." Prue looked back on the last 24hrs. She was losing her sister, one of the sisters she had sworn to her mother she would protect. And now this. "You're ok honey. Everything is ok now." She ran her hand over Phoebes back, calming her.

* * *

Piper had come home and the three of them had made their way to the attic.

"So Piper you and Josh?" Phoebe had to laugh at her shy sister.

"Stop it now. Nothing happened. He gave me a bottle of wine as a peace offering."

"See, sounds promising." Prue put in

"Ok if I could freeze you both like I did Phoebe the other day, I would. Often." Piper laughed as she placed a pile of books on the shelf.

--- ----

She didn't even know how long it had been since she took the pen from Prue and wrote in the spell.. A spell she had no idea she would one day use again to stop her once soul mate, her love.

Curled up in the attic later all she wanted to do was stay close to her sisters.

"I'm sorry you guys."

"Hey wasn't your fault Phoebs, it was his." Piper said as she took her sisters hands in hers,

"And ours for not believing in your Woogeyman story." Prue added in.

Phoebe leaned in against Prue. "I just have a feeling it isn't over yet. That he isn't really gone."

"Well he is for now, and that is all that matters. As well as you being relinquished from his hold." Prue tightened her arms around Phoebe. '"I love you."

"I love you more."

Piper said nothing the whole time but when the words of love escaped them both she nestled against her baby sister, "I love you both."


	10. Which Prue is it Anyway?

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction. **

Sept 14, 2004

* * *

When was the first one? That night? A few nights after? Everything playing back in her mind like a slow motion picture. Each time it was the same as she felt the blade rip into her as her own life was sucked away.

Once again she sat up on her bed clutching her stomach in pain as she waited for it to pass. She crawled back under her covers as the lone tear ran down her face. How close had she really come? How close would the next time be?

--- ----

Piper stood at the counter replaying the events of the last few days. Once again a warlock had tried to come between them and take one of them away from the other two; permanently. She wasn't sure if this witch thing was going to be a good idea. She couldn't even think of losing one of her sisters.

Phoebe's words kept playing in her mind. And the look on her baby sisters face as she looked at Prue_ 'I saw you die.' _All Piper had seen then was fear and the look of one that was very scared. That night Phoebe had gone to bed without a word. And it was that fear that Piper knew she felt.

Now days later, Piper knew that her youngest sister was still hiding from something.

Prue walked down the stairs of the Manor, the last few days playing in her mind. The thought of her baby sister seeing her death was playing heavy on her mind and her heart. "Morning Piper."

"Prue." Piper handed Prue her cup of coffee as she did every morning. "How'd you sleep?"

"Same as you I am guessing." Prue sat down, "she up yet?"

"No. And I think it is the same as every morning since the other day."

Prue held Pipers gaze a bit longer before getting up and starting for the stairs.

Prue wasn't even sure where to start, but she knew Phoebe had been hiding something since the day she got that first premonition.

She remembered every word Phoebe had said and it scared her. Her sister saw everything, but this was to close to home. And it was that fear that made her fight for everything to stay alive and beat the warlock. She couldn't even imagine leaving her sisters. And she had no intention of doing it soon.

Prue knocked softly on the door before her but received no answer. Knocking again with one hand as the other reached down and gently turned the handle. "Phoebe? Sweetie are you ok?" Prue looked into the darkened room. Her sisters' blinds were still shut and she could make out the form of her sister under the covers.

Prue walked quietly across the floor not wanting to startle her younger sister as she moved and sat on the bed next to her. "I know you are scared Phoebe. So was I." Prue placed a hand on Phoebes back and drew circles on it. It was something she learned a long time ago that always eased her sisters' pain and calmed her.

Phoebe rolled over and placed her head on Prue's lap taking in her sisters' love. She had been scared, it felt so real and every night it felt more real. Like she was losing a part of herself in that one moment. "It hurt so much."

"I know baby."

"No you don't Prue." Phoebe sat up and looked at her sister, "It wasn't the pain of the sword. It was the pain in my heart. The pain of losing you!" Phoebe spoke as she pulled away from her sister. She didn't want to get closer, she was too afraid; afraid of losing her forever. Sure they had defeated Gabriel but the threat would always be there, by some other demon.

Prue looked up at Phoebe and saw the tears in her eyes. Tears that were now making there way down her face freely, like river water over its bed.

"Oh Sweetie." Prue reached to Phoebe only to have her pull away. "Phoebs. Come on. We beat him. And we will beat the others. I am not going away that easily." Prue reached out to her sister as their eyes met a fraction of a second before Phoebe fell forward her tears finally taking over her body and the need for love taking over everything.

She had held it in so long she had forgotten when it started. Was it the day the premonition invaded her mind? Or was it a few days later? Was it when they finally vanquished him? She lost track of everything around him except that one thing. That one time when she felt her sister die. Her sister, but more as a mother to her then anything. But now, as Prue held her in her arms she felt safe. Safer than she had in the last few days. The warlock was gone, and her sister was still with her.

Prue held on to Phoebe as her sister cried in her arms. But slowly, with some coaxing from Prue, Phoebes cries became quieter and soon where soft heave in her sleep.

Piper watched from the doorway not wanting to disturb them. "She needs the sleep." Piper finally spoke a she moved quietly in the darkened room

"I know." Was all Prue said, as she sat up on Phoebes bed holding and comforting her baby girl as she slept peacefully. The first time in days. Days when she had seen her protector killed at the hands of evil.

It was a bound evil would never break. But one day, it was destined they would. To break the bound of the sisters three would give evil the victory they needed. But that day was not to come, not yet anyway. Today it was each of them alive and ready to fight another battle. Until that fateful day that was destined.

"I love you Prue." Were the words spoken softly as Phoebe cuddled closer to her sister. Taking in the love she would hold in her heart forever.


	11. That 70's Episode

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction. **

**That 70's Episode**

The dust and energy was settling but inside she felt nothing but turmoil. They had vanquished yet another demon. Though this one held ties to their past. A past she wasn't ready to face yet. Especially after everything they had been through.

She knew her sisters felt the pain as she had, but somehow she felt hers worse. To see her mother like that, to hold her and be held by her. She wanted nothing more then to stay in her own past. But she knew she couldn't. She felt her legs moving with a mind of their own as she left the attic. She heard Piper call for her, and the whispers of Prue right after but she didn't care. She let her legs guide her to her own solitude.

"Prue."

"She needs some time right now Piper. She has all these memories now to hold on to but she misses what Mum was to be to her."

"She can't do this alone."

"And she won't. But right now I know she needs time to sort it out."

Piper leaned back into Prue as she watched Phoebe leave the attic. Her own memories of their mother swirling in her mind as she moved from her sister and sat on the couch in the attic.

"It isn't fair Prue. Why did we lose her so young? We never got a chance to really know her. For her to come to our proms, our first break ups."

"Phoebes first taste of alcohol." Prue added with a laugh.

"For her it seems the saddest."

"Give her a few Piper then we'll go see her." Prue placed her arm around Piper letting her know she was there. Inside her own heart she wanted to cry out. She had seen her mother die on the docks that day. But to see her now in living flesh was more then even she could take as she reached up and wiped away the gentle tear.

Phoebe closed her bedroom door quietly before leaning back against it. She had so many emotions she didn't even know where to start. She hadn't even realized as she slide to the floor and as everything but her took hold of her body. She had pulled her knees up to her chest as she let out a cry. The cry of baby missing her mother.

Prue walked down the stairs and felt her self-starring at the door before her. She wasn't sure how long she was there but she felt herself at one point sliding down the wall, still starring at the door. She wanted to go in but like her self she knew her sister needed to work things out.

She felt Piper coming and sitting beside her against the wall.

"Why is now so much harder then any other time she has been upset?"

"Because this is something we all have to deal with. But mostly you two. And this is something that no matter how much we care or love each other this is one pain we know will never go away."

Prue looked up at Piper not really understanding, "What about you?"

"I will. But you saw mum lying on that dock. And Phoebe has no memories. This is more the two of you then me."

"Piper it isn't. We all lost her. I remember you coming to me in the middle of the night crying."

"Prue I am not going to sit here and tell you it doesn't hurt, because it does. But right now I think this is what you two need to find each other again." Piper pulled Prue lose as they both felt the loss again of a mother that died too soon.

She felt numb, everything she had seen and done the last few days or hours, even that she wasn't sure, just seemed like blur to her. Her mother was holding her in her arms. A feeling she didn't wan to let go of. She had wanted to stay there forever. But she felt something deep inside her when she took that note out of the book.

In all her turmoil she hadn't even felt the arms drawing her inward, into a warm hug. But it was a touch she knew all to well, and familiar in a mother way. But she also knew it was not her mother. Her mother was gone.

Her tears were never ending as she felt Prue's arms around her. She wanted to stop but her emotions wouldn't let her. All she wanted were the same arms that embraced her hours before, arms she knew she would never feel again.

"Prue."

"It's ok sweetie. I'm here. Just let it go." Prue held on to her sister as she rocked her back and forth.

"It isn't fair. Why her? Why then? I never knew her." Her tears came faster and harder as she tried to face her reasons. Her voice holding an anger at anyone who would do that to a small child, let alone three of them.

"I don't know baby. But she will always be here with us. You have to hang on t to that." Prue felt her own tears forming inside her eyes. Tears for her sister who never had a chance to know her mother and tears for herself for seeing her again. Bringing back the old demons of seeing her die.

Prue ran tiny circles over Phoebes back trying to calm her down. Her cries and sobs son became softer heaves and then soon just a few sniffles. Before long Phoebe finally succumbed to sleep

At some point in the night she gently untwisted herself from her sister. Softly padding down the stairs, "Mum?"

"Baby. Go back to bed."

"I can't."

"Phoebe, I don't know what to say other then I wish, and have wished all these year to be with you. I was the one thing you needed in your life."

"I had Grams and Prue."

"You and I both know that was not the same. And it wasn't fair on Prue,"

"I still loved her the same."

"I know baby. But the time we just spent we will both cherish in our hearts. I love you Phoebe, my baby girl. Always and forever."

Phoebe flickered her eyes open and was greeted by nothing but empty space. It was just a dream. But as she felt her emotion taking hold of her she felt the arms wrap around her silently. She didn't need a face or a voice to go with it. She knew whom it was that as comforting her, as she once again let her tears fall silently as she buried herself into Prue's chest.

Once again the morning dawn approached as she woke with the sun in her eyes. She felt the love from her sister and wanted to stay where she was. But as she once again untangled herself she felt her emotions taking control.

Lying in her bed she kept everything deep inside her. It was her mothers touch. Her mothers love. And now that she had it, she didn't want to let it go.

Phoebe sat alone in the kitchen as she starred down at one picture. It was one with Prue and Piper with their mother. Shed realized there were very few pictures of her with the mother. Pictures and moment she had lost years before.

But as Prue and Piper came into the kitchen she had seen and understood what everything was about. She may not have liked it but it was who they all were. She loved her mother with everything she had, but somewhere her love for her sisters encompassed it. As she felt their love as well taking hold of her for one brief moment.

She heard Prue words regarding maturity but she wasn't ready for that, not yet anyway. She moved and sat on Prue, taking in her older sisters' love. And enjoying the comforts of being a baby for one more day.

"Love you Sweetie." Prue whispered as she pulled Phoebe closer.

"Love you too." Phoebe acknowledged. All she wanted to do was stay there. Safe in her sister arms as they both felt the warm embrace around them.

"I love you both."

Patty felt her own mothers arm around her as she leaned back into them.

"They still have so much pain."

"I know darling. But together they will get through it. And it will be that bond which will make them stronger. Not only as witches but mostly as sisters." Penny told her daughter as they both watched their girls with thoughts of love of their own.


	12. Power of Two

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction. **

**The Power of Two**

Andy looked past Prue to Phoebe before looking down at Prue. How many things had changed? Yet he still knew he loved her with everything he had. But he still needed time to work to the witch part: The secret she kept from him

"I'll see ya."

"Yeah. Me too." She answered as she looked up at him. Her mind was twisting in so many directions she just didn't know anymore. "Andy I'm sorry, for not telling you. But it wasn't just my decision. It was all of us."

"I know Prue." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek before turning and walking out of the Manor.

Phoebe watched as Andy left and Prue closed the door. Her mind drifted back to the kitchen before Prue took the potion. It was the first time the two of them had a real sisterly conversation. "Prue." Phoebe knew her sister needed time after Andy leaving but she went o her anyway. As she reached for her sister Prue stepped around her.

Phoebe felt her heart buckle as once again her sister pushed her away. She stepped towards where Prue had disappeared through the dining room but she felt her self-stopping. "You know where I am Prue." She spoke to the air around her. "I just want my sister back." She added in. knowing full well it would not be heard.

Phoebe stood a bit longer, hoping that maybe Prue had heard her. Hoping they would talk about what happened. And where they were going. But as she never saw her sister again she turned towards the stairs, "I love you Prue." She spoke to herself as she ascended each stair.

Prue leaned against the doorframe and heard Phoebe start upstairs. She wasn't sure what to even say to her sister. They had breached a gap before all this happened but now it seemed it was coming in again.

Closing her eyes she made her way to the kitchen. She knew what she needed and she knew she had to go up and talk to Phoebe but she wasn't sure if she was ready. But, she also knew as the oldest she had to make the first step.

Phoebe sat on her bed not really thinking about anything. Anything but how the night had gone wrong and she thanked god that Andy showed up when he did. She had let her sister down.

Prue looked across the room at her baby sister. She remembered seeing her go down when Jackson Ward struck her and seeing her lying there helpless when she was a ghost. She feared her own sisters' death more then her own. But then Andy came and revived her. But she still couldn't get the look on Phoebes face when she came too. The worry and fear of losing her: Prue. She never knew how Phoebe felt till that one moment. A moment locked in to eternity.

She made her way silently across the room and placed the ice pack on Phoebs jaw.

"This should help." She said quietly as she held the pack in place.

Phoebe held her hand on the ice pack and brushed Prue's hand in the process, "Thanx."

"Welcome. It looked kind of painful downstairs."

"It is. But it's good now." Phoebe looked to her sisters. She hadn't wanted to but she was drawn there. Drawn into Prue ice blue eyes. "I'm sorry Prue."

"Hey it wasn't your fault. He blind sided you."

"Yeah, but you could have died."

"Maybe. But we would have been together." Prue replied as she looked at her sister. "Look Phoebe we both know we have a long way to go. But I really think it isn't a matter of making it work. It's a matter of being the sisters we were meant to years ago. Somewhere we lost that bond we had when you were a baby."

"Prue I didn't want to. I want you with me always. Maybe I screwed up because I was crying out for attention. I mean you had your friends and Piper hers. I was too young. I did anything to get attention from you or grams. But in the end I went too far. I know that now." She felt the tears welling in he eyes. All these years she knew the answer but didn't want to admit it.

"Phoebe. Why? I love you anyway. You didn't have to.

"I know. But to me you guys were living your lives and I was left behind. And to get you back I rebelled. " She looked at Prue, "But all I did was push you further away." She gave in to the tears as she felt Prue's arms wrap around her

"Oh baby I always loved you. It was me. I should have seen it. I'm sorry."

The tears flowed as Phoebe stayed in her place next to her big sister. It was a feeling she lost so long ago.

Prue looked down and saw Phoebe almost in thought. "How's the jaw sweetie?"

"Hurts. Thanx for the ice." Phoebe didn't move as she held the ice pack to her jaw.

"Anytime baby."

A few days later Prue looked in on her sister.

"Hey." She looked up at her baby sister.

"Hey back at ya." Phoebe grabbed her coffee.

"So shopping and stocking the fridge before Piper gets home tomorrow?"

"Sound good to me." Phoebe laughed as she sat with Prue. She wasn't sure where in their relationship things had turned around but she didn't really care. She had her big sister back and that was all she cared about.

Later that day as the groceries were being unloaded.

"Hi."

They both looked up at the voice they knew.

"Piper, yay, I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow." Phoebe embraced her sister

"I took an earlier flight. I had this terrible feeling you guys were um ..." she eyed them both with suspicion.

"What?" Prue feigned innocents as she looked at Phoebe

"Oh, I don't know, at each other's throats maybe." She looked at each one with a knowing smile. A look that let them both know she knew them

"Us?" Prue laughed

"Are you kidding?" Ph4obe looked at Piper as she grabbed the bag of cotton balls from the groceries.

"So nothing happened while I was gone?" she asked again though she knew something had. Her sisters were nor acting normal.

"No, just the same old boring stuff. Hey, you need a hand?" she stared after Prue. Who was starting to wards the exit.

"Uh, yeah, that would be great, thanks Phoebs." She looked back and saw the look on Pipers face.

Phoebe quickly caught up with Prue.

"Good thing my bruise is gone."

"And many other things." Prue stopped at the top step and looked at Phoebe, "Phoebs. We can't tell Piper what happened with Jackson Ward. "

"What? Why not?" Phoebe tried to comprehend.

"Because she will never leave again." Prue placed her hand on Phoebes arm, "Because we all need a life without magic. And that is what she just had. And she doesn't need to worry about leaving for any reason again."

Phoebe looked at Prue and saw what she was saying. They all needed to know that their magic wouldn't stop them from leading a normal life.

"Ok." Phoebe agreed as she felt Prue's arms around her.

She wasn't sure when it was, but at some point she knew she had her big sister back. The love she knew as a very young child, was there now. A love she knew would only grow from that moment on.


End file.
